Train Rides
by NALU0127
Summary: What happens when Lucy starts fantasizing about Natsu with him laying in her lap on a train ride home?


**Train Rides**

_This story is dedicated to one of my closest friends who shall remain anonymous ;) you konw who you are XD Hope you all enjoy :P_

NORMAL POV

"Lucy there's still some motion sickness from the train can I sit with you?" Natsu said as he moved over to where his blonde partner was sitting. They were on their way back from a mission where some weak dark guild was scaring off towns people but it was super boring for him because he had to be careful since Lucy thought he 'broke everything in sight' whenever he fought. As if.

"Sure Natsu." She gently placed his head in her lap and he quickly fell asleep. '_He's so cute when he sleeps'_ she thought, and her eyes started to travel down his muscular body. She had always been attracted to Natsu even though she tried to deny it. But he was just so sexy it hurt. It was hard to believe he was still an innocent, but hey so was she.

She looked at his warm hands layed down by his sides and thought about what they would feel like moving down her body, caressing every inch of her smooth skin. She was getting wet just thinking about him touching her. Then she felt him twitch in her lap. Well more so his _nose_. '_oh god oh god oh god what will he do if he finds out?'_ was all she could think about as she continued to dampen her panties with thoughts of him pushing her up against the wall of the train and taking her then and there.

No matter how hard she tried to get rid of these thoughts they would not leave her brain. She couldn't stop fantasizing about the boy currently layed face down in her lap. His nose was also right up against her womanhood so everytime he exhaled she could feel his _hot_ breath on her wet womanhood, and oh how good it felt.

She started to squirm in her seat in an attempt to relieve herself of the terrible throbbing in her womanhood but it would not go away, then she felt him move in her lap and abruptly stopped. It took all of her self control not to push him off of her and go relieve herself of this torture, but she stayed still.

She looked down again. '_God I love this goofball so much it hurts'_ she thought. Then his eyes abruptly snapped open and he inhaled deeply, which made her face heat up immensly knowing the dragon slayer had very keen senses. Then he looked up at her with the most aroused look in his dark onyx eyes. It almost knocked the breath right out of her.

He then proceeded to sniff at her womanhood, and everytime his nose brushed over it she would jolt because of how turned on and sensitive she was in this situation. Then he stopped and looked at her with a knowing grin while taking her by the waist and picking her up bridal style while covering her mouth so as not to wake up Happy.

He found an abandoned train car and set her down on an old bed. Climbing on top of her he spoke for the first time since he woke up. "I know you want me Lucy, and you have no idea how long i've wanted you." This suprised the blonde celestial mage, she had not thought that her innocent partner had any feelings towards her, especially not sexual ones.

"N-Natsu" was all she could manage to stutter out before he was passionately kissing her. He crawled on top of her careful not to break the kiss and broke through the barrier of her lips with his tongue to explore the cavern of her mouth. Once he found her tongue he started to poke at it with his own, challenging her. She took the cue and began to fight back with her own, making her way into his mouth while pushing his tongue back. She explored his mouth for a few moments before abruptly gripping his with her lips and sucking on it.

He growled what sounded like a warning, but she didn't care, she wanted him and she wanted him today, here on this train. She broke away from the kiss for some much needed air. Both of them were panting and their breathing was ragged. Lucy, after catching her breath promptly pulled off Natsu's vest effectively showing off his bare chest to her hungry eyes.

She then proceeded to fumble with his belt buckle as Natsu pulled off her own shirt, cupping her bra covered breasts in both of his large warm hands. As she was sliding his pants down his legs she moaned at the pressure and heat on her breasts created by his large hands. He continued to knead and pull on her breasts while kissing the tops that weren't covered with her bra.

She was moaning quietly and he wanted to hear more, he wanted to hear her louder, he wanted to make her scream in pleasure. So he unwrapped his scarf from around his neck slowly and tied her hands up behind her on the bed post. She gasped and struggled against her bonds but not enough so to rip the scarf because it was precious to Natsu.

He quickly unhooked her bra and flung it to another side of the train car as he took both of her breasts in his hands and squeezed them roughly. She moaned loudly and he smirked beginning to knead her breasts harder than before, loving the feel of the silky skin under his palms. He brushed his thumbs against her already erect nipples, and she almost screamed it stimulated her so much.

He smirked and did it again eliciting the same reaction over and over again. Then he brought his head down to her chest and latched on to one of her nipples with his mouth and started to suckle and nip at it making her moan loudly. He swirled his tongue around her the pink peak and bit it softly so as not to hurt her, which brought out a scream of pleasure from the beautiful blonde underneath him.

He then gave the same treatment to her other breast while continuing to knead the previously stimulated one. She moaned loudly again and again turning him on so much that even his boxers were becoming unbearable. He swiftly got off of her just to climb right back on but with his boxers nowhere in sight. He smirked at her wide eyed expression in reaction to his size. He was a rather big size, there are perks to being a dragon slayer.

As she gaped at unusally large size wondering _'Will that even fit?!'_ She had not noticed the dragon slayer shimmy her skirt down her legs and throw it to a remote part of the train car. She gasped when his fingers brushed her slick folds through her panties. She could not contain the scream that followed when he pushed his thumb against her clit experimentally. He looked smug, like he had just made a great discovery. He probably thought he had.

"Na-Natsu I-I need-" she stuttered as she tried to speak with her face becoming a bright red. "What Lucy? Tell me what you need." He smiled seductively at her. Though on the inside he was freaking out because he had no idea what to do next. "I-I need you t-to touch m-me N-Natsu" she replied while her face got brighter and brighter red. He smirked at her and pulled her panties down her legs, taking a moment to sniff them and how wet she was. He got harder just smelling her arousal and wondered what she tasted like, because she smelled delicious.

He brought his index finger to her slick folds and dragged it up and down before quickly plunging it inside which made Lucy scream his name. He then abruptly took it back out and sucked on it licking it clean of all her juices. She tasted so good that his eyes were rolling back into his head with the pleasure of her taste. He couldn't stand being away from it. So he bent his head down to her dripping pussy and ran his tongue along her folds eliciting a very high pitched moan from the blonde before him.

He then proceeded to lap up all of her sweet juices and once they were gone from the outside he thrust his tongue into her and sucked her juices into his mouth. He was on a high from how good he tasted. She was screaming above him and he decided he coudn't wait any longer. He brought his face back up to hers and stared into her eyes with a silent question. She nodded but pulled on her restraints as a sign to free her hands. All he did was smirk and line his cock up with her throbbing womanhood.

Before she could protest he thrust into her quickly, breaking her hymen and she let out a pitched scream of agony as he tore through her virginity. He felt terrible for feeling immense pleasure whilst his Lucy was in pain. He began to pull out when her legs wrapped around his waist. He looked up to her and saw tears running down her cheeks so he kissed them away. "Natsu its ok, this i-is supposed t-to happen on a girls first time" she said. So he stayed still for a minute or two before she started rolling her hips against his making it clear that he could move. So he slowly brought himself out of her only to snap his hips forward entering her harshly and eliciting a moan from himself and a scream of pleasure from the beautiful woman below him.

He decided to untie her and almost immediately her hands flew into his hair and pulled him down for a harsh kiss. He groaned into her mouth beginning to thrust faster and faster. "Oh fuck! Natsu! God Natsu! Oh god!" Lucy screamed as she felt him pound into her relentlessly at a break neck speed. He was grunting in time with her screams and began to thrust into her harder, making her scream louder if that was possible. Tears of pleasure were pricking at her eyes as she neared her orgasm fast, as she was only seconds away from climaxing she leaned up and whispered in Natsu's ear, "Cum with me Natsu" and he lost all control thrusting into her sporadically and chanting Lucy's name before they both came together with a final strangled scream of each other's name.

He collapsed on the bed beside her and brought her to his chest kissing her head lovingly. She looked up into his eyes and whispered "I love you Natsu." he looked back into her eyes with happiness and satisfaction in his eyes. "I love you too Luce" he whispered back, and both of them fell asleep in each others arms, failing to remember that Happy was still with them and that they were on a train.

END


End file.
